May I have this dance?
by aonalion
Summary: Prom-night and Jonouchi doesn't have a date. Kaiba, of course, do. Oneshot, Jou x Kaiba


Jonouchi hated prom. Hated it with all his might.

He could see people move around the dance floor in pairs, or when it came to the girls who didn't have any dates, much larger groups of five or six. Jonouchi had tried asking one of two of them out or at least asked if they wanted to dance with him but they all said no. He couldn't understand why; it wasn't as if he was bad-looking, and he really did know how to dance. For a few moments, Jonouchi had thought about asking Anzu if she wanted to dance, but quickly changed his mind. Besides, she just wanted to dance with Yugi.

He must've looked pathetic standing in a corner all by himself with a glass of punch – non-alcoholic thanks to the teachers roaming the room. Of course there were tons of other students standing there by themselves, both boys and girls, but Jonouchi felt as if he stood out the most.

The worst part was that _Kaiba_ was constantly dancing with someone, and Jonouchi could always see him from his spot in the corner. The brunet wasn't allowed to rest for two seconds – there was always someone asking him for a dance, and oddly enough he always accepted. It wasn't like Kaiba; you'd think he'd only reject the girls, but he was being strangely nice towards everyone, even though he didn't ask anyone out himself. Maybe there was alcohol in the drinks after all; that would certainly explain the brunet's behavior.

Jonouchi looked down in his glass to hide the smile that ghosted across his face at the thought of a drunken Kaiba, but then he sobered up again. A drunken Kaiba was probably just even more taciturn and boring.

Looking up again, Kaiba caught his eyes from the other side of the room and Jonouchi gritted his teeth. The brunet was smirking at him over the shoulder of a particularly cute girl, just leading her out on the floor. If there was anything the blond hated more than the fact that he wasn't getting a date it was the fact that Kaiba knew about it.

He watched the two dance around the floor, twirling and moving perfectly in sync with each other. Everyone else watched them dance as well; Kaiba seemed to have that effect on people. Jonouchi's anger slowly subsided and was replaced by a bitter longing. He wanted to dance as well, with nearly anyone at this point.

For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to dance with Kaiba – to have his arms around him and move around the dance floor together, with everyone staring but not caring about what they thought. He and Kaiba had been enemies for as long as he could remember, but it would've been nice to just forget that for one night and let everything go. If Kaiba had really wanted to, for one night they could've been equals – no fighting, no arguing, no enmity. Jonouchi bit his lip and looked away, running his fingers through his hair. Shit.

"May I have this dance?"

Jonouchi's head snapped right back up, staring at the person in front of him. He had recognized the voice the second he heard it, but hardly believed it even when he saw who it was. Kaiba, holding out one hand towards him. He had a hint of a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth, and there was mischief in his eyes as well.

The first thought that ran through Jonouchi's head was that Kaiba was just mocking him and not really expecting him to say yes. Well, he'd show him.

"Sure," the blond grinned and tossed away the paper cup before taking Kaiba's surprisingly warm hand. The other's expression didn't change at all; he simply led Jonouchi out on the dance floor without breaking the eye contact. There, a horrible thought suddenly struck the blond. "I'm _not_ gonna be the girl."

Kaiba simply shrugged slightly and placed one hand on Jonouchi's shoulder, allowing the blond to place his hand at the brunet's hip. It didn't feel weird or awkward or anything, it just felt… _exciting_, even though Jonouchi was a bit surprised Kaiba had given in so easily. But maybe they really wouldn't fight this one night. Jonouchi started moving, and the brunet followed his every move flawlessly.

Everywhere around them, people stopped dancing in order to gawk at the odd couple now dancing across the floor. Jonouchi knew they stared but didn't care at all – in fact, a smirk spread over his face due to the overwhelming relief of doing something completely out of character. Not once did he look around himself to see just how many people had noticed their dance together; his eyes were locked at Kaiba's. He had never noticed just how amazingly blue his eyes were, and for once, they didn't have any of the coldness they usually did. His eyes were warm and shining towards Jonouchi, and Jonouchi alone. Even when he had danced with those other girls he hadn't looked like this – now it looked as if he was truly enjoying it.

Sadly, the song ended far too soon, and Jonouchi was forced to reluctantly let go of Kaiba. A few of the boys standing around the room cat whistled, and the girls giggled, but the blond hardly heard them. He was still keeping the eye contact with Kaiba – not willing to let _that_ go.

Kaiba cocked his head to one side and then turned around, walking out through the doors of the room. Just before he disappeared, he looked back over his shoulder and Jonouchi instantly understood what he wanted. Still ignoring the very annoying students around him, the blond quickly followed Kaiba out of the room. Just as he had thought; the brunet waited for him just outside in the hallway. He started walking again when Jonouchi had caught up with him, and they went down the corridor together.

"Why didya do that?" Jonouchi finally asked, his voice low.

"You honestly can't figure it out?"

Jonouchi smiled and looked away. Kaiba's words warmed him from the inside out. It really had been amazing to dance with him – they had been breaking all the rules together and not cared about what people thought about them. Secretly, he hoped this would change things between them. It felt as if… if he and Kaiba weren't enemies, they could do anything together. Break any prejudices people might have about them.

Eventually, they came to the door leading outside, which was open to allow the students to come and go as they wanted. Kaiba went outside without hesitating, and Jonouchi followed, a bit curious. But the brunet simply sat down on a bench just outside, hidden from direct view by a large bush. Jonouchi sat down as well, on respectable distance even though he wanted to move closer.

It was fairly late at night and it was dark and chilly outside; the stars twinkling down at them. Jonouchi could see a small cloud forming at every breath he let out and he stared at the ground in front of himself. He didn't really dare to look up at Kaiba, and he didn't know what to say.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Huh?" Jonouchi said and looked up. Kaiba wasn't meeting his eyes – he was busy taking off his jacket. It was true Jonouchi had long since gotten rid of his own jacket and rolled up the sleeves to his shirt, but he wasn't really that cold. Still, it warmed him more than ever when Kaiba moved closer and placed his jacket over his shoulders. Jonouchi almost unconsciously grabbed at the fabric and pulled the jacket closer around himself, discreetly drawing in the scent of it – it smelled just like Kaiba. When the brunet had moved closer, their knees came to touch each other, and now they were sitting like that. Jonouchi shifted slightly, accidentally brushing their legs together, and the body contact sent a shiver down his spine.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"No, I mean… thanks. For everythin'," the blond said and looked up at Kaiba, who was watching him with a calm but soft expression. "The dance too. I liked that." Jonouchi grinned and Kaiba's lips curled up into a small smile as well. It seemed as if the brunet hesitated for a moment, then he reached up and gently brushed the tips of his fingers across Jonouchi's cheek.

The blond leaned into the touched and closed his eyes for a moment, biting his lip. When he looked up again he saw that Kaiba was watching him with an unreadable expression. At least it was unreadable to Jonouchi.

"Ya still haven't answered my question," Jonouchi forced himself to say, trying to regain some kind of self-control – Kaiba's hand was still cupping his cheek and his thumb was slowly moving over his skin.

"I thought even you would've figured it out by now."

"I have," Jonouchi said and ignored the fact that what Kaiba said was more or less an insult. "But I wanna hear ya say it."

The nearly pained expression flashing over Kaiba's face made Jonouchi smirk; he knew the brunet had trouble expressing feelings, but he would force him to, even if it killed him. Kaiba took a deep breath and slowly leaned in closer; Jonouchi instinctively started to close his eyes, but not fully. He wanted to see Kaiba. The tips of their noses rubbed together and Kaiba paused for that single, exciting moment that sometimes is better than the kiss itself, and then he brought their lips together.

Jonouchi nearly melted at the unexpected tenderness in Kaiba's actions and couldn't help but let out a barely audible moan. One of his hands came up to grasp at Kaiba's shirt, bringing him closer, and the brunet's hand was still on Jonouchi's cheek, holding him securely in place. Kaiba's lips moved against his and he could've been in heaven.

It felt just like when they had been dancing together except ten times better – they were doing something completely out of character, breaking all the rules and not caring what anyone else thought. For the first time in a very long while, Jonouchi was doing something only for himself, and he could imagine Kaiba felt the same way.

Kaiba broke away by lightly biting Jonouchi's lower lip, making him squirm. They pulled back, but not by much – just enough to be able to look each other into the eyes. The brunet had a pink tint to his cheeks and Jonouchi felt so hot he was sure he had as well.

"Does that answer your question?" Kaiba asked, and Jonouchi was pleased to hear he was sounding just a little out of breath. The blond smirked ever so slightly.

"I don't think I quite heard ya," he said. Kaiba immediately understood and leaned in again, kissing him with a bit more passion this time. Jonouchi wound his arms around the brunet's neck and could feel Kaiba's hands around his waist, pulling him even closer. Kaiba's jacket fell off Jonouchi's shoulders and down onto the ground.

Neither of them cared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Haaa~  
>I wanted to write something more cute and fluffy for a change, without all the angst XD<br>Also, I'm having a bit of trouble with the latest Emerald Roses-chapter. Otogi doesn't want to be written about *pout*


End file.
